


If You Were A Human

by aHostileRainbow



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you were a bug, would you attack Gibbs?" Spoilers for SWAK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were A Human

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. The Mosquito dosed me so he could steal it for himself.

The Mosquito watched as the foolish human pulled out its unnatural arm extender that spat fire and smoke. A sprinting figure barreled around the nearby corner and into the first human's line of sight, only barely managing to dodge the speeding shots of metal and heat.

Turning, he absently greeted his friend, the Honey Bee, when she flew up. She followed his eyes to the two struggling humans before them and watched with mild disinterest. She had never much cared for the species—too messy. But he was fascinated and always had been. Thus, he watched the show with a certain amount of gleeful studiousness.

Abruptly, a third human came unhurriedly into their sight and he watched this one curiously for its deviant mannerisms. It was a bit taller than the others and held itself differently…it took him a moment to place the divergence, but the Mosquito quickly recognized the movements of an Alpha. He had observed similar mannerisms in other species, like his friend Honey Bee and her Queen. Upon turning the corner, the third human lifted its own arm extender and issued a series of echoing sounds from its mouth.

The two others froze and the one with the other arm extender soon dropped the thing with no more fuss. At this, the Honey Bee turned to her friend and queried, "Why does that one not shoot fire at the new human as it did the other?"

The Mosquito glanced slowly from her face to the Alpha's and back before answering, "If you were a human, would you attack him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Edited October 10, 2010.


End file.
